


Datsuzoku

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lily Luna Potter-centric, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but this is what is canon in my universe, this one stumped me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Lily sighed and wished she found her calling soon."Anything..." she begged.(or Lily finds her calling with a bit of help.)
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Datsuzoku

“What do you want to be?” Everyone asked Lily at least once in her life.

“Dunno,” she replied every single time.

Lily knew what she never wanted to become. She had no plans of following in either her dad's or James' footsteps and dedicating her life to the Aurors.

“Being an Auror is a noble job, Lily,” her dad said during her fifth year. He wanted to lie to her, she guessed, but his innate honesty permitted only the truth.

“You can catch bad guys!” An exuberant James had piped up. Perfect James, of course, wanted to follow after their dad. Harry never wanted any of his children to go through the difficult life of the Aurors, but no one could stop James once he set his mind on something.

"Eh, not exactly. Not always. You need to get that into your head if you are still disillusioned about—" 

Sensing that their dad's usual tirade was about to begin, James cut him off.

"It's your choice, Lily, but I think it's a pretty exciting job. Some," he cast a look at Harry, "people might be trying to brainwash you into not following your path, but you know what to say to them."

Lily smirked. "Yeah, go fuck yourself."

Harry shook his head as he pointed to the jar kept at the window sill. "This swear jar idea was bonkers."

So, out went the idea of Aurors.

Lily loved Quidditch, but not as much as their mother.

"I always wanted to become a player. If I couldn't have done it, maybe something related to Quidditch. Good thing I got both." Her mum smiled at the sky, looking every bit like the lark wanting to fly with abandon.

"Never anything else? You decided just like that?" Thirteen-year-old Lily found it unbelievable. She was going to try out for the position of Seeker the coming year, but she knew she wasn't going to play professionally. 

"I loved the game. Your dad and I still argue about who loves it more, but secretly, he knows he can't match my love for this game." Ginny chuckled and held out her hand. Her Firebolt sailed into her hands as if it was waiting for her to summon it. "I think Quidditch made me fall even harder for Harry. It was my whole life for some time. Who knows where I would have been if I didn't have it?" A shadow of something passed her mum's face, something old and foreign, but it cleared up fast.

Lily sighed and wished she found her calling soon.

"Anything..." she begged.

Lily was definitely not fit to be a Healer as Scorpius clearly was.

"Healing is...It's about saving, isn't it?" Scorpius asked, bent over a large book with various anatomical diagrams. 

"Not my forte, I'm afraid." Lily plopped on the opposite sofa. "I fibbed about being a Healer last year during career advice. I reckon I shouldn't have. Not when I know bollocks about it."

Scorpius laughed. "If you're sure about not being a Healer, don't become one. Even figuratively. Find something else."

She tried to quell him with a look. "And what else can I find?"

Her brother-in-law stood up and brushed his lime green robes. "Think outside of the box, Lily."

Albus didn't provide any help, something that didn't surprise her. He was always the make your own way type.

"Why are you bothering me at work, Lily? I really need to get this article printed," he scratched off a few words but didn't stop writing.

"What's it about anyway?" She twirled in her chair. Timothy and she had broken up again and staying at home during the Easter break would only sour her already plummeting mood. Albus was her safest bet to get distracted.

"The newest ingredient that's about to replace Asphodel," he muttered as he waved his wand to remove the extra ink stains. 

"That sounds boring." She sat up, upset at not being able to get a rise out of Albus. She needed to rage. Albus was the only one who could take it.

"Yet you're here. Don't bother me. Wait outside. Mum is about to head for lunch any second now and she's going to call for me." He stopped and gave her a shrewd glance rivalling their mum's. "You can tell us all about what the wanker did then."

Lily smiled and got up. No, she didn't want to be a writer, but it must be nice to get lunch daily with her family.

She decided against being a dragon handler because of Timothy. After the final break up, she cornered her uncle and suggested they intimidated the new hires to see what they were made of.

Uncle Charlie winked and agreed.

Teddy became a professor at Hogwarts, something he loved to talk about.

"Now, I can give those students detention!" He rubbed his hands gleefully, pointedly ignoring Victoire's sigh.

"So, this was the origin of Snape's villain story. Ruddy students," Uncle Ron joked, laughing harder at Albus' protests. "He was a git, Albus! Time turners only lie!"

"Have you decided on your career, Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Lily tried to smile, but she didn't succeed.

Aunt Hermione looked disappointed, but before she could start talking about what Lily should do, her mum chimed in, "We have bangers and mash!"

Lily gave Ginny a grateful look which her mum returned.

Lily graduated from Hogwarts with good results, but no plans. She was stuck with no idea on how to move forward. She wasn't passionate about anything and she had no wish to follow in her family's footsteps.

Then, came the best advice from her uncle.

"You know," uncle Ron started during the weekly Weasley dinner, "none of us had the chance to go abroad and study. I never wanted to, to be honest, but there aren't many options in England."

"You're right," Lily murmured, an idea forming in her mind.

Ron stared at her. "Sometimes, people don't have anything they're passionate about. If they did, do you think anyone would become an Arithmancer?" He looked pained at the thought.

Next day, she booked a Portkey to Papua New Guinea. 

* * *

When Lily met Andrea Ferreira, she surprised her with speaking Portuguese fluently.

"You speak Brazilian Portuguese. Now, that's rare. Most people get confused." Andrea's accent was there, but an American accent hid it well.

James handed both of them their drinks and picked up two-year-old Amelia easily. He looked as if he was really Amelia's father despite not resembling her at the slightest.

"Lily's a translator. She's doing some work for the Ministry in Germany. That's why you both haven't met till now." Amelia grabbed his glasses and James let her. 

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. "Four months and I'm still learning about this world. Translator, huh?"

"Translating, well, everything. But I specialize in Mermish, French, German, Portuguese, Gobbledegook, Troll, Spanish, Tok Pisin, Hiri Motu and Afrikaans."

Andrea's eyes widened. "Wow. My job really looks lame right now."

"I've heard your tracks." Lily had researched the woman as well as she could. Surprisingly, she genuinely liked Andrea's music. "Singer's life is not so hectic. I presume."

Andrea smiled close-lipped. "Same old." James shot her a worried look, but Andrea shook her head. Awkwardly, she patted on Amelia's head who was trying to pull apart James' glasses.

Sensing her hesitation. she changed the topic. "How's Amelia doing?" Lily wanted to glean her brother for more information. Her parents had told her how Andrea had asked them for help to understand more about Amelia's world, but she didn't know everything.

Lily looked at James meaningfully who turned away his head and whistled as he led a giggling Amelia to the nearest macaroons.

Andrea was making Lily feel slightly awed at how tall and composed she looked. Lily hadn't expected her to look better than the magazine covers, but somehow she did.

"She's still young." Andrea took a sip of her wine. "I'm the one who's trying to catch up." She pinned Lily with a determined stare. "And I will."

Lily didn't doubt it one bit.

As the party winded down, Lily found solace in the garden. 

"So..." She heard her uncle's voice and noticed him sitting on the derelict bench on the edge of the garden. Uncle Ron had aged a lot, but his eyes were still as kind as they were four years ago.

"What?" Lily sat beside him.

"Did you find your calling?" He stared at her intently.

She recalled the years. She had faced so much. She went to a country having no familiar faces, took up a part-time job, paid for her own classes at the university. She faced failure, bankruptcy, heartbreak at the same time. She met dozens of people and lost so many too.

But all in all, she gained far more. Her calling, as weird as it sounded, was finding the meaning in as many languages as she could.

Matthew's face flooded her vision.

Lily smiled. "Yes. I found my calling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This fic is a response to Clarensjoy's ask. Follow me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
